Amanda Loyalists
Throughout Nikita (TV) many individuals have been shown to be loyal to Amanda. Most of these individuals were either division, Ex-Division, New Division,or Gogol. However in season 3 Amanda has hired mercenaries, ex Gogol agents, and South Ossetian soldiers. History In season 1 it can be assumed that most if not all of division were loyal to Amanda and Percy. In season 2 most of division was also loyal to Amanda with the exceptions of Roan and Alexandra Udinov. In season 3 many of the Dirty Thirty have been shown as Amanda Loyalists as well as mercenaries, ex Gogol agents, South Ossetian soldiers, and some New division Agents. Known Amanda Loyalists 5/25 Loyalists dead. 1/25 Loyalists alive. 1/25 Loyalists captured. *† Anne - Aided Amanda on many missions, including getting the cryptograph , escaping Nikita and Michael, and grabbing Cyrus . *† Zoe - Hired by Amanda to assassinate Pierre Batouala the president of Chad. As well as retrieving a "list" of CIA operatives and their locations. *The Watchman - Aided Amanda by closely surveilling Team Nikita. (Captured) *† Baker- Provided Amanda with intel from inside the New division. And also watched Sonya to see if she had asked for help to deactivate her kill chip. *† Anatoli Oslov - Was an ex-Gogal agent who aided Amanda in kidnapping Stefan Tasarov and later Ari Tasarov. *† Dina - A division operative in season 2, disagreed with Amanda's obsession over helping Alex. ( Strangled by Amanda ) *† The Last 19 of the Dirty Thirty (including Ellenby, Morgan, and Trevor) - All were hired by Amanda using a very small portion of The Shop's vast finances. They were all killed by Nikita, Alex, Ryan, and Birkoff. Former Loyalists *† Ari- Amanda's lover since at least as long as division has been in existence. Aided her numerous times. Later turned against her when she tried to kill him and his son. ( Shot by Amanda ) *Sonya - The head tech under Amanda's regime at division. She often aided Birkhoff and was the one who ultimately cost Amanda Division. *Division - During seasons 1 and 2, it can be assumed that most of division was loyal to Amanda and Percy. Exceptions include Alex, Roan and most likely the guardians. Michael and Percy were most likely not loyalists of Amanda but rather saw her as an equal. *Nikita - There was a time, when Nikita was an agent of division. That she may have been loyal to Amanda. *Sam Mathews/Owen - Paid by Amanda to deliver Nikita to her. Only did this after his real memories were jogged by Amanda's electro therapy. But then she would later betray him and he however killed the buyer of the black box along with the black box himself. Loyalists imagenana.jpg|Zoe 3x17-11.jpg|Owen/Sam imagebbb.jpg|Anne imagennan.jpg|The Watchman Bvgimage.jpg|Dina Imagenbbn.jpg|Baker Loyalists in action 3x18-14.jpg imagebfb.jpg|The Watchman changing disguises. imagenvhisj.jpg|The Watchman taking pictures with a lens in his eye. imagetf,ll.jpg|Anne shooting at Nikita imagecp.jpg|The Watchman captured by Nikita imagebfbbt.jpg|Anne Vs Nikita imagenbbn.jpg|Baker watching Sonya Htbffnimage.jpg|Anne tracking Nikita. image.jpg imagebhbhbfaq/:;.jpg|Zoe and Nikita held at gunpoint. Former Loyalists imageman.jpg|Ari images f.jpg|Sonya Nbnimage.jpg|Nikita Category:Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Organizations